Welcome to StarsMart Hollow
by n3m0izn0tsushi
Summary: This is how I think the finale was supposed to go! It's might me hardtofollow in the beginning, and seem pointless, but believe me! it is important
1. Chapter 1

TEASER

_a line of mingling, excited women wait outside a store in Stars Hollow. You can see decorations and signs all saying 'Grand Opening!' and 'Great Deals Only Today'_

"Wow. Who would have thought?" Loralai asked

"I know! This is so exciting!" Rory exclaims

"There's this certain feeling of happiness. All my life. I've wanted Black Patent Leather Mary Janes! And my dream will finally come true in..." Sookie says as the crowd starts the countdown

"FIVE... FOUR... THREE... TWO... ONE!"

_and a huge outburst of celebration erupts, in a way that only stars hollow could do. confetti, and it seems that Taylor had even booked a marching band. There is a huge rush to get into the store only to be greeted my none other than..._

"Welcome All to the one-and-only high-fashion paradise in Stars Hollow!" Kirk says as they enter the store.

"Looks like Kirk has found another odd job to add to his resume." Loralai points out

_kirk now walks over to loralai, rory, and sookie._

"I have picked each of you out a show that i think matches your personality well." Kirk says with a childish grin on his face.

_All three jump at the shoe-boxes and rip them open like kids on christmas morning. When they finally open the boxes, they show expressions of confusion. Rory lifts up a pair of Bright pink 'hooker heels' she looks at them and then looks up confused. Sookie, lifts out a pair of lime green cowboy boots with a boa around the top. She looks just as confused as the others. The camera turns to lorali. She appears to be pleased. She has a pair of Red Prada Pumps. Sookie and Rory look jealous and give kirk evil death rays. They are soon distracted to the collection of shiny jewelry._

"Let me help you with those," Kirk offers

"Okie Dokie!" Loralai says as she follows kirk

_kirk shows loralai to a chair, and he takes the shoes and attempts to put them on. They seem incredibly too small. Despite the fact that loralai's feet look like big-foot's compared to those shoes, kirk continues to put them on._

"KIRK! Ten Toes! And I'd like to keep them. All!" she yells.

"Well the box says they're size nine!" Kirk says, looking confused

loralai grabs the box from kirk and after looking at it for a second, shoves the box in his face.

"Uhm, Kirk. That's the european size." She says.

"Huh." Kirk says, looking at the box again.

A tall, blonde version of loralai walks up

"I hope you're enjoying the store! My name's Loralai Gilmoore, I own the place" The blonde says as she holds her hand out, expecting loralai to shake it.

_Loralai looks really puzzled as she quickly grabs the other two and head out the door_


	2. Chapter 2

Moments Later

The girls are still 'power-walking' through the street

"Mom! Woah. Slow DOWN. What's wrong? You look sick or something." Rory says as Loralai continues to hustle down the street, apparently headed to Luke's diner

"What an outrage! I just.. I mean... and HER. So perky..." Loralai, who cant seem to form complete sentences.

They finally walk in, Luke, seeing that Loralai looks sort of upset immediately pours her a cup of coffee.

"I have got to get to the bottom of this. And to make matters WORSE, she's from CA. She's all perky and blonde. I'm surprised she just doesn't but on a bikini and roller-blade through the store." Loralai says as she dumps packet after packet of sugar into her coffee.

"All though I know it makes NO sense that I am actually Emily and Richard's blood offspring. I must have been switched at birth.

Luke now takes away the sugar. Loralai begins furiously stirs her coffee.

"Even WORSE! It was the 'summer of love' and they went to San Francisco. All that frolicking in the Golden Gate Park.. what a strange trip that must have been..."

"You know, sweetened caffeine is the last thing you need right now. Let me make you a nice cup of tea." Luke says as he tries to take the mug of coffee away. Loralai gives him the evil death stare and he backs off.

"I have a half sister. Oh no. I could have half-brothers, and half cousins..." Loralai says as panic fills her eyes, "WHAT ABOUT RORY? She could have a quarter sister. What if she's a half-AUNT?"

"I can't stand to see you like this." Luke says as he grabs the phone and dials a number. "(into phone)Taylor?"

Loralai dials a number on her cell, and waits for the person to pick up. "Dad? Or should i call you Richie? Remember that summer in San Francisco you and Mom had?

"The new store... Who Owns it?" Luke asks taylor

"So how am I supposed to make up for all the christmas cards for Half-Aunt BETTY, HUH?" Loralai says to her father

"Oh... I see." Luke says

"You know exactly what i mean. Don't play dumb with me Richard.. if that is your real name. Is your name Geraldo? Or hey, What about Jose? HUh? HUH!" Loralai says to her father

Luke attempts to get her attention as she continues to yell at her father.

"Did you meet any pretty blonde women on the trip? Did she pick YOUR watch from a fishbowl?"

Luke frantically waves his arms, signaling loralai to stop. He scribbles 'Loralai gilmoore! not gilmore!'

"Who is this Geraldo fellow? And for Christ's sake WHY would I but my watch into a fishbowl?" Richard says into the phone

Loralai snaps back to reality.

"Exactly, why would you. Love to stay and chat, but i left the iron on, and i have this thing.. and... see you friday! Send my love to Emily!" Loralai says, then she hangs up the phone.

AT THE TOWN'S THEATER (which at this moment, i can't for the LIFE of me remember what its name is. Red and Black? Or red and White? argh.)

Loralai and luke are in the front row, watching Pretty in Pink.

"Oh, here's my favorite part!" Loralai whispers

On the screen, Molly Ringwald sews the pink dress and is about to put it on.

"This is the reason I began sewing," she said, "Okay. Here's the big moment.."

Suddenly there is a loud siren, but instead of that weee woo weee woo that NORMAL sirens make, this one is Taylor's voice.

"Citizens of Stars Hollow! Sorry to interrupt your evening, but.."

All of the sudden a real siren comes on and an automated voice takes over..

"Emergency! Everyone seek shelter! There is a severe.."

"KIRK you dolt! you hit the wrong BUTTON," Taylor says, "Do not seek shelter. There is no severe weather warning. However, there is an emergency town meeting in fifteen minutes.

TOWN HALL, LATER

As the chatty crowd begins to sit down, Taylor commands the podium and strikes his gavel. In the back, Luke and Loralai look around for seats.

"There's two over there!" Loralai says in a loud whisper.

They stroll over to the two empty seats, but the Blonde Loralai snatch them. The man is a CA reincarnation of luke. Same build, but frosted hair and an even tan.

"Everyone, Settle Down! We have VERY important business to attend to!" Taylor says

"Sure thing, except Luke and I were about to take our seats when Ken and Barbie over here took our..." Loralai says to Taylor

"Please Loralai, Just stand in the back. We need to begin," Taylor says as Loralai reluctantly stand to the side," As you may know, Stars Hollow tourism is at it's ALL time low, and has been declining for many, many years.

"If this is another stupid scheme to open a museum for your doll collection, I'm going to kick you in the family jewels. I have a cake in the oven." Babette says.

"Please, they're HISTORICAL FIGURINES. And no. It's not like that," Kirk dashes on stage and holds up a chart, "I'm afraid we're going to have to double property taxes to make up for it."

Everyone looks outrages. The begin to yell at each other and complain about this new tax thing. Taylor bangs his gavel.

"Settle DOWN! THere is One alternative which can save us all our hard-earned money AND give us a large state-of-the-art sporting complex! We could re-pave all the roads, overhaul out covered bridge that we never raised enough money for and all of this will FINALLY out my.. OUR town on the Triple A road map as a point of interest for the highway passerby."

"Wait a minute. This makes no sense whatsoever," Luke chimes in, "First you tell us the town is broke and we're gonna have to double the taxes and NOW you say we have enough money for all these improvements?"

The crown agrees, and the people get louder. Taylor bangs the gavel again.

"Let me give the floor to someone who can explain..."

**AN: ok. strange place to stop but my head really hurts. more tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 3

Still In TOwn Meeting...

The Lights dim, and names of various towns flash across the screen.

"What do all these small, run-of-the-mill towns have in common?" Says the narrator's voice, "Success. Better schools, parks, hospitals, a better way of living. And why you may ask?"

On the screen a large shopping complex appears full of happy shoppers hurrying into and out of the store.

"STARS-MART! Your one-stop shopping HEAVEN!" the narrator continues.

The screen goes blank, the room still dark. A spotlight appears on Frosty-Luke, who is now behind the podium.

"Hello, fine people of stars hollow! I'm here to improve your way of living. My name is Luke Daynes" Says frosted luke.

Luke and Loralai look puzzled and very confused, and Luke looks a litle angry.

"The pods have opened. Watch to see if he blinks at all." Loralai says.

"What are the odds of that?" Sookie says.

Frosty-Luke charmingly smiles as he clicks the projector off. Everything about him it just a little too... perfect. Scary even. He says,

"Everyone will benefit!"

"But don't you guys normally build those ridiculous mega-stores on wetlands? Or natural areas on some corner of town? Do you plan on filling our ONLY LAKE to build this store?" Luke says, getting angrier as he speaks.

"No way man. We're a cleaner, more environmentally friendly development. All of this town's natural areas will be safe, I promise" Says frosty-luke, "Due to this towns road constraints for the incoming truck deliveries, there is only one location suitable for the store."

A slide of the town flashes onto the screen. Everyone looks mortified.

**AN: wow. what a cliff-hanger. and there is so much more to come. I just hope people actually read this. the middle will really begin to heat up. **


	4. Chapter 4

Moments Later..

The slide shows a picture of the town square.

"But that's the heart and soul of Stars-Hollow! What about all of our businesses around the square? My dance studio has been there for over THIRTY YEARS!" Miss Patty says, saying what's on the minds of everyone else in the room.

"All store owners will be greatly compensated for their land. Everyone wins." Frosty-Luke says with that too-perfect smile.

Another slide flashes onto the screen. It shows the huge superstore now filling the town square. Next to it is a billboard that reads: 'welcome to Stars-Mart Hollow'.

LOGANS APARTMENT- LATER

Rory is loading the dishwasher as logan is sitting on the couch, surfing the channels on the large TV.

"Mmm. Wonderful meat loaf! Come watch american inventor with me!" Logan says from the couch.

"These dishes aren't going to wash themselves." Rory says

"GREAT idea! I'll go on the show with the DISHBA! A robot you put on the table and it clears it and washes the dishes too! It's GENIUS!"

Rory rolls her eyes.

"Wasn't that on 'The Jetsons' this morning?" ROry says as her cell rings.

LUKES DINER- the diner is full of angry townspeople.

"So you remember my CA reincarnation?" Loralai says to rory on the phone, "Well she's got one for luke. And they're both evil, they make Osama look like a Tele-tubby!"

"You're exaggerating. (beat) And It doesn't read Stars-Mart Hollow." Rory says into the phone.

"We're all here meeting now. Luke's got his coffee machines going and we're all brainstorming. Trying to come up with a plan. Come Home! We could use that smart Yale-Brain of yours! This Stars-Mart is going to destroy the town!" Loralai says

"Doesn't it have to be voted on? You can stop it! Power to the people!" Rory says.

"We're screwed wither way. If we don't. our property taxes will double and we'll all be out of business." Loralai says, getting more frantic with every word, and now appears to be on the verge of tears.

"So it's a ghost town or stars-mart hell? I'll go over to the business school and see what they come up with." Rory says

"I didn't tell you the worst part" Loralai says, tears begin to fall down her face.

"And here I thought you started with the worst part," Rory says

"Ground breaking is on June Third." Loralai says. Still hardly able to control herself.

"No! Not the third!" **an: third was the first date loralai set for her wedding**

"It's the final sign." Loralai says as Luke passes by with coffee pots in both hands, filling the customers cups like there's no tomorrow, " My Town square gazebo wedding is definitely eighty-sixed now.

CONFERENCE ROOM- DAY

Rory is up in front a room full of yale business majors.

"If we don't come up with a solution, Stars Hollow will fall victim to the cooperate cookie-cutter store future like so many small towns before. We will loose the last of America's great mom-and-pop business."

"Survival of the economic fittest. Thats the way the cookie crumbles." Says one guy in the room.

"But we're talking decades of flavor and charm! Imagine yale without the ivy walls. Just a bunch of prefabricated buildings." Rory says

"I have an idea!" someone says. rory looks hopeful, "What if you make the Stars-Mart blend in with the town?"

"That's not the point! There's more to the town's business than the bottom line" Rory says

"No, there's not. That's why the call it the 'bottom line'" Says the first guy.

"There's nothing lower than the bottom line" Says the second guy

"Oy with the Poodles already" ROry says, slapping her forehead.

LUKES DINER- LATER

Loralai sips a cup of coffee and strolls down the sidewalk. She stops at the shoe store and smirks. She then picks up a brick and gets ready to throw it into the window when Blonde-Loralai peeks out from behind a sign that reads "out of inventory."

Stunned, Loralai throws the brick into the street as Blondie steps out, sipping starbucks coffee.

"I miss CA. I have to drove an hour and a half to find decent coffee!"

"You should go back, i mean if you miss is so much!" Loralai says

"In time, I'd hate to miss all the action going on in this little town." Blondie says

"Yeah. So.. Katrina-ish. Business is good i see." Loralai says

"Completely sold out! ANd to believe this is only my first week!" Says blondie.

"Doesn't surprise me though, those designer shoes at such low prices, how could anyone resist?" Loralai says, then looks down at her shoes, " These aren't knock offs, are they?"

Blondie chuckles, "Nope, the real thing."

Loralai seems puzzled by this women's attitude, "I thought you'd be a little more upset that a week after you open your store, they have to close it for stars-mart."

"Que sera, sera" Blondie says as she struts off in her Jimmy Choo heels.

Loralai watches her with that 'something's fishy' look, "I'll get you my pretty..."

YALE HALLWAY

Rory slides down the wall and hits the floor, head buried in her hands.

"Finals going that bad?" someone says, when rory looks up, it's Jess standing there with a hand out to help her up.

"whatareyoudoinghere?" Rory says, shocked to see him.

"Well, I just finished my latest novella. Found somebody to edit the book for next to nothing." Jess says

"Oh... Well, I could have..." Rory says

"Things are a little weird since the last time we.."

"Yeah... But... well, this is business. I could look it over if you buy me a cup of coffee,"

"That's quite a bargain, are you sure you're up for it?"

"Should be a lot more fun then editing the Yale Daily News."

Jess holds out his arm, very gentleman like, "Shall we?"

"We shall!"

LUKES DINER

everyone is depressed looking. Luke is headed to give a couple their check and then snatches it away,

'Never MIND! ON THE HOUSE! EVERYONE.' Luke yells, very frustrated, 'Enjoy the last of my cooking.'

Luke walks back behind the counter, to loralai. He looks around the diner, and you can almost see a tear sliding down his face

"My dad built this place. Everything. And ran it for 25 years. And now, it's just over."


End file.
